


Freddie's Trip to the Dentist

by booknfun



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknfun/pseuds/booknfun
Summary: Freddie needs to go to the dentist. Freddie doesn't want to go to the dentist.  About as deep as a puddle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Freddie's Trip to the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Part of DL Bingo card: Toothache

Freddie’s Trip to the Dentist.

“NO I changed my mind.” Freddie proceeded to turn on his heel and tried to dart back to the tube station only for Brian to grab the back of his jacket and pull him back towards the office. Freddie unzipped the jacket and tried to make a dash for it. He only got as far as the first step before Brian caught back up with him. Turned him back around and towards the office.  
“Fred you have no choice you’re going.”  
“No I’m not.” Freddie dashed towards the park literally running out into traffic. Brian grabbed him, tossed him over his shoulder and hauled him back to the sidewalk. He only put Freddie down when they were physically in front of the building.  
“You’re going Fred. Your cheek is swollen and you sound terrible. We have a show next week its being televised we need you sounding and looking your best and right now you look like a chipmunk and sound like a howling dog.” Brian ignored Freddie’s sputtering and protests and forced him through the door. Brian walked up to the front desk, “Appointment for Mercury.” Brian pointed behind him. Freddie had sat down in a sulk but was now trying to slip back out the door only for Brian to grab the back of his pants and haul him back to the desk.  
The secretary giggling looked it up, “Got him right here Dr. Destry will be with you in a few minutes.”  
“It’s not for me it's for my friend over here he’s chicken when it comes to the Dentist.”  
The secretary peaked behind Brian “He looks thrilled to be here.”  
“Overjoyed darling trust me.” Freddie snarled. He could ditch the jacket but not unfortunately the pants. So close to the door yet so far. Brian forced him back to the chair and sat down next to him.  
The dental assistant came out with a clipboard “Mr. Mercury.” Brian got up and physically picked Freddie up off the chair and herded him towards her.  
“Umm Does he want to be here?” she asked watching Freddie make a play for the door again.  
“No but he’s going to go because otherwise we don’t get paid next week.” Brian had grabbed Freddie at the door and pulled him back to the dental assistant.  
“Fuck you dear.”  
“Anything to get you into the dentist chair.” Brian said back placidly. Freddie reluctantly got into the dentist chair.  
The dental assistant looked down at him. “We are now at the point you need to start actively assisting us. Why are you here if you hate the dentist?”  
“One of my teeth on the left side hurts. My cheek is swollen. And Brian made me. Because he is right we have a show next week and I need to get this fixed.” Freddie growled out.  
“There, that wasn’t so hard was it?” came from the woman  
“You weren’t with us on the trip over here.” came Brian with a laugh in his voice. Freddie gave him the finger.  
“Ok I need you to go back to the waiting room.” Freddie immediately tried to get up only to have the nurse hold him down. “Not you. Your friend. We can’t fix you in the waiting room.”  
“Bye Fred I’ll be waiting for you.” Brian abandoned Fred to the evils of the dental assistant.  
“Ok my name is Nancy. I’m Dr. Destry’s dental assistant I will take some x-rays to see what we’re working with. If you behave I’ll give you a lollipop and a sticker.” Over the next few minutes Freddie did exactly what she told him to do. All of the x-rays were lined up in front of the light when the dentist came in a short balding older man strolled in.  
“I was told we had a reluctant customer in here.” He said with a smile.  
“I have no choice, I look like a chipmunk ate a bee.” Freddie admitted. He was white-knuckling the chair's arm rests.  
“You do look a bit swollen. We’ll probably send you home with some antibiotics just in case. Lets see what we got.” he put on some glasses and examined the x-rays. “Wow ok. Where to start. Open up for me please.” He said turning towards Freddie. He turned on the overhead light and began to poke at Freddie’s teeth with some sort of evil looking metal poker. “Alright you can close your mouth for a moment. As I am sure you have noticed you have a few extra teeth in there.”  
“There is? News to me.” Freddie drew out dripping in sarcasm. “I’m not here for the extra teeth just whichever one is making my cheek puffy.”  
“You sure? We can definitely fix this. NHS would cover most of it too, it's a bit of a jumbled mess.” he asked amicably  
“I’m a professional singer. I cannot risk anything changing the way I sound.” Freddie replied reluctantly “I hate them but if we start messing around in there and I sound in any way different I could destroy my career. So repair whatever it is and that’s it.”  
The man nodded “Understandable.” just then from outside they could all hear a song playing it was one of Queens.  
“That is actually me right now.”  
“Really?” Nancy and the Dentist both stopped to listen.  
“I think my son has this album.” came from Nancy  
Freddie grinned reluctantly which turned to horror at the sight of the needle the doctor pulled out. Destry looked at him and said, “Mr. Mercury, did you drive here?”  
Freddie frantically nodded ‘No’ still staring at the needle of doom.  
“Is there someone outside that can make sure you can make it home?”  
Freddie nodded ‘Yes’.  
“Good be right back.” Destry wandered away and out into the waiting room only one really tall curly haired man was sitting there. “Are you here with Mr. Mercury?”  
“Yes sir is he giving you trouble?” Brian got up from where he was reading an ancient magazine about quilting.  
“Not particularly but to make things easier on everyone I want to sedate him to take care of his tooth problem I just want to make sure you can get him home safely once we release him. He’s not going to be safe to make it there on his own. He also might not be safe to take on the bus or train.”  
“That’s ok I can call our roommate and he can pick us up in the car. Is it that bad?”  
“It's pretty bad. I’m going to have to cap one tooth definitely and maybe the one next to it as well. I did offer to start treatment on dealing with the extra teeth..”  
“But he refused.”  
“Yes.”  
“He won’t. He’s afraid it will change how he sounds. We even had a professional vocal trainer tell him it wouldn’t change his vocals but Freddie forced him admit it might change how the words actually sound coming out of his mouth. It was all about tongue against teeth.” Brian explained rolling his eyes. “If you’re hoping I can override him I can't. I'm just his bandmate and roommate.”  
“That’s fine. He explained it to us as well. Makes sense honestly. It's going to be about 2 hours start to finish.” Dr. Destry said.  
“No Problem can I use your phone to ask our roommate to pick us up in 2 hours?” Brian asked  
“Certainly.” Dr. Destry wandered back to the desk. The secretary handed it over and Dr. Destry went back behind the door and grabbed the dental gas cart. Returning to the room he left Freddie and Nancy. “Just wanted to warn your roommate it's going to be a bit of a wait and he might want to arrange a ride.”  
“Oh God” came from Freddie. “This is gonna hurt isn’t it?”  
“Nope you won’t feel a thing.”  
“Except that massive needle.”  
“You won’t even feel that. I have decided to use dental gas instead, specifically Nitrous Oxide. You are way too tense and fearful but this needs to be done it is infected. The gas will make you go nite nite and I can work without fearing you accidentally biting me.” The sound of gas turning on a tiny little nose cup came towards Freddie’s face. “Time to take a nap. Take normal breaths and relax just let it take you down.” Freddie didn’t resist and soon was out like a light.  
It seemed like only a moment passed when Freddie started to come around. Brian and John waiting in nearby chairs. Brian had one of his textbooks and John a novel of some sort.  
John saw him first, “Hey he’s awake. How are you feeling?”  
Freddie blinked at the question “Floaty? Is he done?”  
“Yup all done we’ve just been waiting for you to wake up.” Brian responded. “This place does 24 hour emergency dental visits too so we got time till you’re a little more together but it is getting a bit late.”  
Freddie nodded and flopped back down onto the chair. Gradually his head cleared enough to make an attempt at a getaway. “Ok time to go home lovies.” and slowly but with determination successfully got up. And nearly fell down again still very light headed.  
“Maybe another minute Fred sit back down.” Brian said with a huffed laugh. John the traitor was actively laughing next to him.  
“I hate you both right now.”  
“Fair enough. But you don’t look like a chipmunk anymore.”  
“Screw you dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> No harm or profit intended from this fic.


End file.
